


Releasing Guilt

by Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Collars & Crossbows [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play prompt, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl feels guilty about something and his Alpha helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I have turned this fic into a series and each following chapter will be posted as part of the series from here on out. It’s a way to make it easier for me to post extra warnings and triggers because this is such an all involved type fic. I hope you continue reading and subscribe to the series!! If you have any requests for scenes please let me know and I will give it a shot!

Daryl sat just on the outskirts of camp far enough away that he was not visible to anyone except the two Alphas of the group. He had been restless lately and unable to sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make his mind stop replaying memories and reminding him of his inadequacies. It had been a week since they were forced to leave the apartment complex they had made home for over a month. It turned out that there were some major structural issues with the building that no one noticed and one of the ceilings crumbled nearly crushing Rick and Carl. Daryl hadn’t been able to get to them in time to try and get them out of the way. Rick had been able to shield Carl with his body so he only got a small scratch on his head. Rick, however, suffered several bumps and bruises and was sore but otherwise uninjured, Daryl’s pride, on the other hand, was broken. He blamed himself for not protecting his Alpha and the brat no matter how much Rick told him that it wasn’t his fault.

 

Shane was walking toward the RV when he saw Rick looking out over the field. He followed his gaze and saw Daryl sitting with his back to the camp and his knees pulled to his chest. He brushed his shoulder against his best friends, “He still blaming himself?”

 

“Yeah,” Rick sighed. “Nothing I’ve said has helped,” he was frustrated with the situation.

 

Shane reflected on how the Omega had been the past few days. “You know I had the chance to read up on Omegas before all this because my family wanted me to breed with one so we could try to increase the Alpha, Omega population. I’ve read stories about how some Alpha, Omega couples have what’s called a soul bond.” He looked at Rick, “That’s what the two of you have you know? It’s why you can hear each other’s thoughts. Why when you are together you can heal faster. The whole eye thing with the two of you is priceless.”

 

“Eye thing?” He asked, confused. “You mean his eyes going from clear blue to frosty white blue? I’ve wondered about that.”

 

“Omega’s eyes change color when they are in full Omega mode. It’s usually a red color, sometimes gold but in rare cases they can turn to frost blue. The books said when that happened that the Omega was a natural Omega, born into the life instead of turned by an Alpha.” He looked at Rick, “and yours are rimmed in a constant ring of crimson now.”

 

“My eyes?” he was shocked. He’d seen his eyes as the Alpha red many times, all his life but he’d never seen them with a ring of crimson before.

 

“Yeah, your eyes,” he rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

Hearing that brought a smile to the Sheriff’s face. He loved Daryl and he knew they had something special but hearing Shane talk about it like he was, gave him a warm feeling inside. “I know our bond is special,” he admitted. “I wish I had known more about this stuff before all this. I knew what I was but I didn’t think Omega’s even existed anymore. My family knew about the option of going to the A/B/O organization to take part in the breeding program but that just wasn’t for me. I just tried to carry on like I was normal but deep down I knew I wasn’t.” He turned to look at Shane, “Think you could keep an eye on everyone for a while?”

 

“You know it,” he clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. “T-Dog and Glenn are taking first watch, me and Maggie have the second. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed,” he smirked and walked to the RV and went inside.

 

Rick watched as Daryl fiddled with his collar for the thousandth time and didn’t know if he was doing subconsciously or if it was because he felt unworthy of wearing it. He was such a strong man and his Omega abilities were the strongest Rick or Shane had ever seen, yet the man still felt worthless. He knew it was because of Daryl’s past and he wanted to hurt the people who did it to him. He crossed the field silently though he knew Daryl could smell him as he stepped up behind his hunter and knelt down placing a hand on his shoulder. “You need sleep pup or you are going to get sick.”

 

“I’ll sleep when everyone is safe,” Daryl said softly, despondent.

 

Rick shook his head, “Safety was never a guarantee in life even before the dead started walking the earth. As a group, we are the safest we can be, together and healthy. We all watch out for each other.” He put his hand on the back of Daryl’s neck rubbing a spot between the collar and skin with his thumb as he sat down behind him so that Daryl was in the vee of his legs with his back against Rick’s chest. Daryl wore the collar all the time now, not just during sessions. He couldn’t seem to settle at all without it anymore. “It’s not your job alone Daryl. We are all protectors here and we will all bear that burden together.” He placed a tender kiss on the side of his boy’s head and put his hand on his chest. “I know your struggling right now and I have been giving you time to come to me on your own but you haven’t.” He leaned in close to his ear, “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart, now.”

 

Daryl tensed knowing it was a command and that he would have to answer no matter what he tried to do to get out of it. His Omega was screaming at him to submit so he did. Leaning his head to the side to expose his neck and his mark to his Alpha, “Didn’t save you and Carl,” the sadness in his voice was palpable. “Wasn’t fast enough,” he started chewing on his thumbnail like he did when he was upset.

 

“You are the one who got us out of there Daryl. You moved drywall and wooden beams before anyone else ever even made it to the room. “You got Carl and I out of there before the heaviest beam fell. How can you say you didn’t save us?”

 

“Didn’t get there to push you out of the way or cover you like you did the brat,” he said angrily, his eyes flashing Omega gold through the Omega blue. “Your back was bruised and cut,” he choked up. “And Carl got a cut on his head and,” the more he spoke the angrier he got at himself.

 

A growl rumbled deep in Rick’s chest at the thought of Daryl blaming himself for what happened. “Whose call was it to stay in the complex?” his voice stern and commanding.

 

“Yours,” he said softly, knowing the growl was a warning.

 

“Who picked the room we stayed in there?”

 

“You,” Daryl answered obediently.

 

“Who decided to make Carl lay down at that very moment?”

 

“You, but…”

 

“Then it’s my fault that the ceiling collapsed,” Rick said firmly.

 

“What? No, why would you think that?” Daryl asked, turning sideways in Rick’s lap so he could look at his Alpha.

 

“I should have known it wasn’t safe. Should have known not to be in that particular spot at that particular time,” Rick insisted.

 

“Rick that’s stupid! How could you have known it was going to happen! It was just an accident is all and besides, you saved Carl,” Daryl argued hating the way Rick kept saying It was his fault. He was about to say something else when he saw the corners of Rick’s mouth turn up into a smile. Daryl blushed and curled against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. His alpha was tricky sometimes but he made his point. There was no way Daryl could have known what was going to happen and no way he or anyone else could have stopped it.

 

“The world’s problems are not on your shoulders sweetheart. Every bad thing that happens is not your fault,” he explained as he rubbed soothing circles on Daryl’s back.

 

“I know you say that but when I saw you in danger all I could think about was stopping it, protecting you somehow and when I couldn’t,” his breath hitched. “I can’t lose you, Rick. I can’t,” he whimpered, his frost blue Omega eyes searching for and finding his Alpha’s crimson ones.

 

Rick allowed the Alpha in him to come forward fully to comfort and reassure his Omega. “I don’t want to see you blaming yourself anymore pup, understood?”

 

“Yes sir,” he relented. “I’ll be good.”

 

Rick kissed the top of his head then slapped him on the ass, “On your feet.” He grumped but did as he was told. Once they were both on their feet he took the hunter’s hand and led him back to the camp and to their tent. He zipped the flap closed behind himself then turned to Daryl, “strip pet.”

 

“Huh?” he was confused. When they made love they never stripped if they were out in the open like this. It was always just pants down and rut until they released because they needed to be ready to move quickly.

 

“I said strip,” he ordered in his Alpha timber.

 

Daryl did as he was told, stripping off until he was completely bare standing before his Alpha, head lowered and waiting for his next command.

 

Rick circled him, running his hand lightly over his skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. He placed feather soft kisses on his shoulder blades and up the side of his neck while he trailed his hand up to Daryl’s chest and lightly rubbed his nails over the pup’s pert nipples causing him to gasp and bite his bottom lip. “So sensitive,” he purred as he stepped around to face him.

 

Daryl watched with bated breath as Rick lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the left nipple before sucking on it. He whimpered as the pleasure slowly become painful and Rick released the swollen nub blowing on it. The rapid temperature change from the heat of his mouth to the cold made him moan as his cock got hard and heavy. When Rick rubbed his beard over the sensitive flesh he couldn’t help but cry out. “Oh God!”

 

Rick grinned at his pup’s reaction and the fact that he’s finally allowing himself to enjoy something for the first time since the accident. He laved the right nipple with his tongue while he pinched the right one drawing out another sultry moan. He continued working both nubs until Daryl was so needy and hard he was leaking and his hips were making small thrusts on their own accord. “You are so beautiful like this you take my breath away,” voice thick with desire. Stepping up so that his body melded with Daryl’s he leaned in and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring every part of him. Rick made sure every inch of Daryl’s naked body was pressed against the rough material of his still clothed one earning him another moan from the sensation.

 

“Please Rick, I need you in me. Need to feel you,” he pleaded, rutting against the rough denim in his desperation. It had been a while since they were together and he needed his Alpha, needed to be claimed and knotted so bad he was almost in a frenzy.

 

“I’ve got you,” he soothed trying to slow his lover down a bit. Daryl was desperate, more so then Rick had seen him in a long time. Maybe it was the fear of losing his Alpha or that he finally let go of the guilt he was holding but he was rutting against Rick’s leg like a teenager who had been touched for the first time and Rick had to grab his hips and hold them tight to stop him from cumming. “Easy love, I’ll give you what you need I promise.”

 

He tried to calm his breathing and settle himself but it was almost like he had no control over his own body. He pressed his face against Rick’s neck and breathed in his smell before latching on to the scent gland and suckling like a baby trying to draw more of the Alpha into himself. Rick was rubbing his back and shoulders, whispering soothing words trying to center him and he wanted to listen, to focus, but his mind was filled with need.

 

Rick nearly came in his jeans when Daryl latched on to his scent gland and the Alpha in him took over completely. He abruptly pushed his Omega back until he fell onto the cot with a startled grunt. Shedding his own clothes in record time he knelt between Daryl’s legs and leaned down for a kiss. It was all lips, tongue, and teeth, a meeting of an Alpha and Omega in the most primal way. When they broke for air he looked into Daryl’s blood red eyes and knew his were the same. He put Daryl’s legs over his shoulder and lined himself up with his boy’s slick entrance grateful that Omegas had slick and didn’t have to be lubed all the time. Locking eyes with his lover he drove his hard length inside in one swift motion not stopping until his balls were pressed firmly against his pup’s ass.

 

Daryl was bent in half his knees nearly touching his shoulders but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the full, stretched feeling of his Alpha buried inside him. It stung and ached in all the right ways as he was stretched to capacity. Even though he didn’t need lube Rick had still always stretched him before he put anything inside him and the fact that he didn’t, this time, made Daryl shiver because it meant he was as desperate for it as Daryl was. Their tongues were dueling, not for dominance but each trying to find a way to delve deeper into the other.

 

Rick adjusted his angle just a bit slamming into Daryl’s prostate relentlessly causing him to throw his head back and whimper. He didn’t give him any time to breathe as he kept up the hard, fast pace, smiling when Daryl started moaning continually and pleading for anything that Rick would give him. The Alpha lowered his head and bit his Omega’s neck the bite was all it took to push Daryl over the edge and his normally silent lover moaned Rick’s name like a mantra as his body spasmed and clinched his cum jetting out between them in streams of white. The already tight body clamping down against his throbbing length rung Rick’s orgasm out of him with a groan and he slammed as deep as he could go as his knot grew inside his lover.

 

Daryl felt the knot starting to form and clinched even tighter knowing it would make it bigger. He needed it, needed to feel it for a week when it was over. He needed to know that he was so full of Rick’s cum that he would feel it moving in him and it would be held there, locked inside him. The need for it was primal and canted his hips rocking against the knot not stopping until he felt Rick flooding his insides over and over again with his release.

 

It took a moment for Rick to come back to himself after his orgasm tore through him and he realized that Daryl was still squeezing and rocking against him. “Hey, hey,” he kissed his forehead and stroked his side trying to calm him down. “Sweetheart stop before you hurt yourself.” Daryl was still too lost in the sensations to register that he was speaking to him so he lowered his legs gently before rolling until Rick was under him and Daryl was sitting in his lap, head resting on his shoulder. “Look at me sweetheart,” he lifted his head so that he could look him in the eyes. “Daryl,” he said in his Alpha timber. His lover’s eyes fluttered open and some focus started to come back. They were no longer red but back to the frost blue that was his Omega nature. “That’s it sweet boy come back to me.” He pushed the sweat soaked hair back out of his boy’s face, “are you hurt? I didn’t go easy on you.”

 

“No,” he said, voice sounding every bit as sated as he looked. “Feel perfect, full,” he purred curling back against Rick. He nuzzled happily against his neck, “kinda tired, though.”

 

Rick laughed happily, “yeah me to pup.” He moved to lay back and Daryl sat bolt upright.

 

“No! Please leave the knot,” he panicked. “Need to feel it please.”

“Ok sweetheart just relax, I will leave it as long as you need I promise.” When Daryl relaxed against him again he laid on his back, pillows under his head and shoulders, Daryl draped over top of him warm and sleepy. He heard a sound coming from his lover and couldn’t help but chuckle in amazement. “Are you purring?”

 

“Shut up,” was Daryl’s muffled reply as he buried his face against Rick’s neck in embarrassment before purring contentedly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update but I had to deal with some drama caused by a commenter. I’m going to say this upfront if you don’t like my style of fic don’t read it. Not everyone will like the same things and I have very clear tags and warnings on this fic because it is kink, BDSM, and A/O/B combined which is not something that is done often. I like Rick 100% Alpha yet loving and compassionate. I like Daryl strong, bratty, needy, but very submissive and on his knees for Rick and only Rick. I like Daryl full of angst, venerable and self-doubting with Rick reassuring and loving but giving him the firm hand that he needs. When Rick punishes Daryl it’s not because he gets off on it, he does it because it’s what Daryl needs. He knows if he doesn’t give that to his pup that Daryl will do it to himself and make it much worse. He does what he needs to do for his boy because he loves him and if you think that is me making him a bully you’re wrong but more power to ya just don’t give me shit for it. I love Rick and Daryl, love them together and love this dynamic and all the bad stuff you say, name calling and shit talking… you can shove it. For those who love this series and continue to read, I thank you and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
